brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tick
Tick is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 4000 Trophies. He has low health, and his attack lobs three time bombs that detonate after 2 seconds or when a target is within their blast radius. His Super launches his head, which chases after the nearest target and deals high splash damage upon detonation. His first Star Power, Well Oiled, heals him faster than normal and his second Star Power, Automa-Tick Reload, reloads his main attack faster by 10%. Attack: Minimines When Tick attacks, he throws three mines over walls. If a target is in close proximity to a mine, it will explode, dealing moderate damage. If no target is in range of a mine, it will explode after 2 seconds. Tick's Super charges completely from 9 mines or 3 complete attacks. Super: Headfirst When Tick uses his Super, he detaches his head. This head will chase towards the nearest target like a homing missile. Upon reaching its target, it will explode, dealing devastating damage. However, if it is destroyed before it reaches a target, it will explode prematurely. The explosion will also break walls and bushes. Star Powers Well Oiled Normally, Brawlers will start regenerating health 3 seconds after being hit. However, Tick will start regenerating health 1 second after being hit or using his attacks. Automa-Tick Reload Tick reloads his main attack faster than normal, allowing him to throw more mines and keep enemies out of the area. Tips *Tick has the lowest health of any Brawler in the game. In fact, he is the only Brawler that can be one-shot by another Brawler's regular attack. Hence, keep a long distance from enemy brawlers. Hiding behind walls is recommended, as Minimines can be lobbed over walls. **To reinforce the above point, he does not have a particularly quick movement speed or time before he can start to recover health. However, if you have his Well Oiled, he can start recovering health only 1 second after taking damage or attacking. If you happen to have Well Oiled, you can afford to take a some damage before hiding behind a wall to heal up, but this would not be advised if you do not have it. *Tick is very good as a control brawler. Throw his mines where the enemy will go instead of trying to do damage to them. This forces them back, because if they step on all 3 of your mines from all 3 of your minimines they will take a huge amount of damage. *Do note that enemies can see your mines, unlike Bo's mines. Tick's mines go off after two seconds, unlike Bo's that stay there, until he uses his Super again or they are set off. *Tick's head can inflict splash damage that can also destroy bushes and walls. His head can easily be destroyed, so use it against enemies low on health to force them to attack and stop them from recovering or an enemy who has used up all his ammo, or a brawler very close to you. *Tick is vulnerable to large bush areas that can be found in matches like Snake Prairie and Cavern Churn. Brawlers like Bull and El Primo can come out of the bush and defeat Tick easily when he is close. However, Tick has an advantage in bush areas. He can use his Super in bushes and his head would detect and damage the closest enemy without the target noticing. *Tick's head blasts without dealing any damage if a brawler (such as El Primo, Crow, or Piper) jumps over it, so release the head after these brawlers use up their Super. *In the game modes that spawn items (for example, Gem Grab and Siege), Tick can be used much like Barley in order to prevent enemies from reaching the Gems or Bolts. *Tick can also prevent enemies from getting other items by throwing his mines around them. For example, he can prevent enemies from getting Power Cubes in Showdown, the ball in Brawl Ball, and the star at the center in Bounty. Enemies would try to still get those items, which will get you an easy kill. *Since Tick has the lowest health in the entire game, he would be more helpful to use in Duo Showdown rather than Solo Showdown. He can lure or annoy the enemies by placing mines all around them, and then the other teammate (preferably someone with more health and damage) can finish that enemy off. *Frank or Tara are very effective when paired with Tick (excluding Duo Showdown) because of the fact that their Supers stun/pull multiple enemy brawlers, allowing Tick to do maximum damage with his attacks and Super. *Tick has a longer range then the other throwers, so it is easier to control the field using Tick. *In Showdown, if possible, it is an effective strategy to use Tick to trap opponents in the gas. Keep deploying mines at any possible exit points until they die to the gas. If they escape, you should be able to finish them off with your Super. *Try not to spam all 3 of your shots in a choke point or high traffic area (Gem Spawner, Ball, etc). Use your attacks wisely to force enemies to move to a certain position, or create opportunities to push forward by spreading your mines over a large area. *If you are being chased, try to throw your mines behind you as auto-attacking will be useless. In other situations you should deploy your mines where your enemies will step. *Whenever you are facing tanks, save your super mainly for defending against rush attacks. Since Tick is quite weak, hide behind walls and keep your distance. *In Gem Grab and Siege, Tick is not recommended to hold the pickups, as his low health means he can be dispatched quickly and lose the pickups. Voice Lines History *26/6/19: **Tick was added to the game. *21/8/19: **Tick's Star Power Automa-Tick Reload was added. *29/8/19: **Tick's main attack mine explosion radius was increased by 11%. **His head no longer homes to targets or explodes on targets that are in the air. *18/9/19: **Tick's Automa-Tick Reload time was decreased to 13% (from 15%). *9/10/19: **Tick's main attack mine explosion radius was decreased by 6%. **His mines duration was decreased to 1.6 seconds (from 2 seconds). **His mines are now deployed in a fixed pattern on the ground. *23/10/19: **Tick's mines duration was increased to 2 seconds (from 1.6 seconds). **His Automa-Tick Reload time was decreased to 10% (from 13%). *19/2/20: **Tick's main attack damage was increased to 680 (from 640) per mine. ru:Тик